


Hell to Pay

by Inkyrius



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Like so many of Kazuichi’s questionable decisions, it was all Ibuki’s fault. He definitely wouldn't have decided to summon a demon.





	Hell to Pay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).



> This is slightly belated, but hopefully still enjoyable. Happy late Halloween!

Like so many of Kazuichi’s questionable decisions, it was all Ibuki’s fault.

It was supposed to be an ordinary day. Halloween was a week away, and Ibuki was going to come over and hang out before that Halloween parties started in earnest. Kazuichi had been looking forward to a chill evening of watching terrible horror movies or something.

Instead, Ibuki had shown up on his doorstep with some weird old book and declared that they were going to summon a demon.

Kazuichi had objected, of course, but there was no point in trying to argue with Ibuki. She always got her way in the end.

That was how he found himself chanting a weird ritual in the middle of his living room at 7:00 on a Thursday evening. All his furniture had been shoved to the side to make room for a magic circle, drawn with the chalk Ibuki had oh so helpfully brought with her. Candles marked the cardinal directions, so Kazuichi could worry about burning his apartment down in addition to worrying about demons.

Still, it wasn’t so bad. Ibuki was clearly enjoying herself, reciting the words of the ritual with relish. And it wasn’t like anything was going to happen. Demons weren’t real, after all. They’d finish chanting, and nothing would happen, and they’d laugh about it and the evening be back on track.

The circle began to fill with purple smoke. Kazuichi could almost convince himself he was seeing things at first, but it continued to pour in until he couldn’t see the walls past it. He trailed off mid-chant. Ibuki kept going, though, even more energetic now that he wasn’t holding her back. She began to lean forward eagerly, to the point where Kazuichi had to pull her back before she crossed into the circle and got herself dragged into hell.

As she reached the end of the ritual, the smoke began to clear, revealing a figure. It was remarkably human in appearance. Kazuichi had expected wings or spikes or something, but he wasn’t sure this was any better. Without any obvious demonic traits to focus on, he was uncomfortably aware of just how attractive the demon was.

 “Foolish mortals!” It didn’t even have the decency to sound demonic. It mostly just sounded like someone trying too hard to be intimidating. The voice itself was fairly attractive, too. Kazuichi stared at the dissipating smoke in an effort to remind himself that he should be focusing on not getting killed by a demon. “Do you know what you have done?” the demon asked. “Before you stands Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice!”

Kazuichi had no idea how to respond to that. Most of his immediate reactions were in the form of shitty pickup lines, which he refused to say on the grounds that he didn’t want to get dragged to hell, and also they were just embarrassing. He shot Ibuki a pleading look. She always had something to say, even if that something was entirely unhelpful or inappropriate to the situation at hand.

“Hello, Mr. Supreme Overlord!” Ibuki said. She looked absolutely thrilled by the way things were playing out. Good for her, Kazuichi supposed. “I’m Ibuki Mioda, and this nerd here is Kazuichi Soda!”

Gundham looked at Kazuichi thoughtfully. “And this weakling is to be your sacrifice?”

“What? No, no, nonono!” That had solved the problem of what to say, at least. He wasn’t sure this was any better. “No sacrifices here! We just wanted to do something spooky for Halloween, and, well, what’s spookier than a demon, right?” He laughed self-consciously.

Gundham folded his arms. “I am not some children’s plaything, to be summoned on a moment’s whim. Those who wish to treat with me must first provide tribute.”

“Right, of course, tribute.” Kazuichi wracked his brains for things a demon might like. Ideally, things that wouldn’t involve murder. “I could make you a sandwich? I mean, uh, flesh of a cow confined between slices of bread?” That didn’t sound much better, but there was no way he could make bread sound intimidating.

“Such paltry offerings would not satisfy a lesser imp, let alone one such as Gundham Tanaka!”

Kazuichi wondered why exactly the guy was so fond of using his full name. He also wished he found it more off-putting, because seriously, now was not the time to be developing an awkward crush. He would know. He was an expert on awkward crushes.

Ibuki flung her hand in the air. “Ooh! Ibuki has an idea! Just give me five minutes.” She ran out of the room without waiting for an answer. Kazuichi noted with mild concern that she was headed towards his bedroom. He trusted her, though. She wouldn’t offer anything he couldn’t afford to lose. And it was her idea in the first place, so it was only fair that she be the one to fix this mess.

Of course, that left him alone with the demon. “So,” he said, hoping to forestall any more reminders of how power and amazing Gundham was and how puny Kazuichi was in comparison. “Stolen any good souls lately?”

He realized as soon as the words were out of his mouth how dumb the question was. At least if he had gone with the pickup line he would be incinerated immediately. Gundham didn’t seem to mind, though, so he was probably in the clear for now.

“No,” Gundham said, “but this is merely a temporary setback. Soon I will complete my first contract, and then all of hell will bow down to me!”

Wait. For all his bluster, Gundham hadn’t even managed a single contract? Kazuichi looked at him in bewilderment. He would probably have asked another stupid question if Ibuki hadn’t chosen that moment to come running back, hands cupped around the thing that would be their salvation.

“Here you go, one perfect offering!” She held her hands out dramatically, revealing a white hamster.

“Bijou?” Kazuichi croaked. He hadn’t had Bijou for very long, and he probably wasn’t the most responsible pet owner, but he didn’t want to see his pet tortured for all eternity because he had done something dumb.

Unfortunately for him, Gundham seemed transfixed by the hamster. He came as close to Ibuki as the circle would allow, eyes wide. “Pretty cute, right?” Ibuki asked.

Gundham started to nod, then caught himself. “She will make an excellent vessel for my dark powers.”

Kazuichi definitely didn’t find that reaction cute. Demons weren’t cute. Not even if they were excited about hamsters and trying to hide it under a layer of bluster. That would be completely ridiculous.

The fact that he was seriously considering giving Bijou to Gundham was completely unrelated. Sure, Kazuichi would feel bad disappointing him. There was also a reasonable chance he would die if he didn’t give her to him.

He still felt a pang of sadness when Ibuki handed Bijou over. This was immediately followed by a pang of panic when he realized that Ibuki had crossed into the circle to do so, and that there was nothing protecting her from Gundham now.

Although, judging by Gundham’s enraptured expression, Ibuki was the last thing on his mind. He was staring at Bijou like she held the secrets of the universe.

Finally, he put her into his scarf and looked up at the slightly bemused humans. “The contract has been sealed,” he said. “What do you ask for in exchange? Money? Knowledge? Power?”

Kazuichi’s first thought was to ask for Gundham’s number, a plan which had a number of flaws. Stupid brain and its fixation on Gundham’s theoretical attractiveness. He look to Ibuki once again. “You were the one who wanted to summon a demon in the first place,” he said. “What do you want from it?”

Ibuki shrugged. “I just thought it would be cool. And it totally was! Anyway, since it’s your hamster we’re giving him, you should be the one to decide, right?” She winked at him. Kazuichi wasn’t sure if he was being transparent or if that was just Ibuki being Ibuki. He decided to believe the latter for the sake of his sanity. If Gundham could tell what he was thinking…

Right, he was supposed to be asking for something. What did he want? He knew how these things went, and if he wasn’t careful it would backfire on him, so he’d need to think of something perfect. While he was being stared at by his best friend and a stupidly hot demon. No pressure or anything. “… Can I get back to you on that?” he asked.

“I suppose it is only natural that you are cowed by my sheer mystical power.” Gundham chuckled to himself. “I will grant your request. In one week’s time, I shall return. If the terms of our agreement still cannot be settled, I will take your soul.”

His laugh rose in intensity. Smoke began to fill the circle once more, though the spookiness was rather diminished by the hamster poking its head out of Gundham’s scarf.

The laughter hadn’t fully faded before Kazuichi collapsed onto his couch. Now that the immediate danger and distraction had passed, he was starting to process what had just happened. Like the fact that he had a week to come up with something to ask for or else lose his soul. This was fine.

He jerked at the sound of laughter right over his shoulder, only to realize it was just Ibuki. “That was great!” she said. “And now you have your own personal genie! What are you going to wish for?”

Kazuichi shook his head. “Dude, I don’t even know,” he said. He still had a week to think about it. That would be plenty of time, hopefully. He could totally think of something cool to wish for. In exchange for his pet hamster, which he had traded to a demon. That was a thing that had happened.

“Just think,” Ibuki said. “We’re going to have to come up with something even better to do for Halloween night!”

 


End file.
